The Best Is Yet To Come
by Wilde13
Summary: Have you ever fallen for someone, you never thought you would fall for? One smile and a simple moment between Cameron and Thirteen sparks some unexpected feelings, feelings neither Cameron or Thirteen expected.
1. Chapter 1: That first smile

**A/N: **So this is my first House MD story. I'm use to doing stories about The OC, so if this story sucks I'm sorry lol. But anyway I hope you enjoy it. And it starts of slow but it will get better:)

**Chapter 1**

Thirteen slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her head was throbbing from her hangover. She stretched and slowly got up. She glanced over at the clock and realized that if she didn't hurry up, she would be late for work. Thirteen made her way to the bathroom in her small apartment. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Advil. She turned on the tap and filled a glass with water. She swallowed the pills, with help from the water.

Thirteen lightly coughed as she walked to her closet. She picked out a simple, but nice outfit. She removed her boy shorts and pulled on fitting black pants. She removed her white tank-top and replaced it with a gray long sleeved shirt. She looked at the clock and sighed. She hurried as she finished her routine of getting ready.

She looked at the clock once more. She put on her coat, gloves and a hat. She grabbed her keys off the counter and walked out of her apartment. Locking the door behind her. She made her way down to her car. The wind picked up and the winter air was cold. She quickly got in and drove to work.

Thirteen pulled into the parking lot. She parked the car and exited it. She quickly walked through the entrance of the Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital. As she made her wade to the elevator a blonde beautiful doctor caught her eye. The other doctor nodded a hello to her as she walked by, Thirteen slightly smiled and looked away. Thirteen arrived at the elevator and pressed the button, and waited for it to open.

She sighed deeply as she entered the elevator. Soon, the elevator came to a stop and opened. Thirteen walked out and made her way to the locker room. She walked in and put her coat and other items in her locker. She sighed as she closed the locker. She left the locker room and slowly made her way to her next stop, the differential room.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey" Kutner said, as he caught up to the brunette.

"Hi"

He handed her a coffee and smiled.

"Thought you might need one"

"Thanks" Thirteen said.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?"

Thirteen and Kutner both entered the differential room.

"No" Thirteen answered in a stern voice.

Taub sat at the table and looked up when he heard the sound of Thirteen's voice. Both Kutner and Thirteen put on their lab coats.

"Well, There's a party this weekend at my place for a friends Birthday. You should come, you can bring someone if you want" Kutner said, attempting to continue his conversation.

Thirteen nodded, showing him she was aware of what he was saying.

"I'll think about it" She said in a low tone.

Thirteen sat down across from Taub. Kutner took the seat beside Him.

The team could hear House's voice through the door, as he spoke loudly to Cuddy. House swung the door open and he walked in followed by a angry looking Cuddy.

"It's simple, just do it" Cuddy said as she handed House the file folder.

He took the file from her and thew it on the table. It landed in front of Thirteen almost knocking over her coffee, She shot a angry glance at House, who didn't seem to notice.

"Well patients don't wait till It's convenient for me to save their life, so I guess I better do it, seen as it's convenient for the patient"

Cuddy glared at House.

House opened his pill container and popped a few in his mouth and swallowed.

"Are we done, because you can go now" House said.

Cuddy turned around and walked out of the room.

Taub grabbed the file and read it aloud, "The patient was admitted after collapsing in the middle of a speech at his sister's wedding"

House smirked.

House began writing the patients symptoms on the bored.

"High fever, Vomiting, Neck pains" He said them as he wrote them.

Thirteen's pager went off. She got up and Taub followed because his pager beeped as well. House sighed.

Thirteen and Taub left the room and made their way to the patients room. His breathing was irregular and his heart started racing. Thirteen glanced at his monitor.

"He's going into a small seizure" Taub said, observing the patient.

Taub and Thirteen waited the seizer out, there wasn't much they could do with a small seizure. The patient's breathing was becoming more steady.

"Two more symptoms, Rising pulse rate and irregular breathing" Thirteen mumbled.

The patients body relaxed and the seizer was fully over. The patient looked at them and then moved his head to the side of the bed. He coughed and threw up, onto the floor.

"I'll take care of it" Taub said.

Thirteen nodded and walked out of the patients room.

She walked back into the differential room.

"It could be anything" Kutner said to House.

Thirteen laughed lightly, because she knew House wasn't going to like what Kutner had said.

"I know! But that isn't an answer!" He said glaring at Kutner.

"The patient started having a small seizure, he's stable now but he has a rising pulse rate and irregular breathing" Thirteen said.

House just glared at Thirteen, waiting for her to make a point.

Thirteen looked at the patients file.

"It's Meningitis, The symptoms fit and it fits with the patients recent medical records"

"Well at least someone can give a reasonable answer" House said, once again glaring at Kutner.

"Thirteen go do a Spinal Tap, and bring this idiot with you" He said, pointing to Kutner.

Thirteen got up and Kutner followed.

They began the test in silence.

They eventually finished the test without a word.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cameron walked through the hospital, with some files in hand. Her and chase had been fighting a lot over the last couple weeks, it made Cameron stressed. She was stuck in her thoughts about the most recent fight. She looked at the folders and didn't pay attention to where she was going. She felt her arm and shoulder bump into someone. The files fell on the floor. Cameron sighed as she bent down to pick them up. Thirteen bent down to help and smiled to herself.

"Sorry" Cameron said, in a quiet voice.

Thirteen handed some files to her.

"It's okay"

Thirteen stood up and began to walk away. Cameron gazed at Thirteen and watched her walk away. Cameron didn't know Thirteen very well, But the brunette always caught her attention for some reason, that was unknown to Cameron.

Thirteen looked at her watch as she entered the differential room. The day went by faster then she expected. She sighed in relief because she could leave. She sat down for a second to relax.

"How's the patient?" Thirteen asked.

"Better" Taub replied.

House walked in and slammed his cane on the table in front of Thirteen.

"Where's Kutner?"

Both Taub and Thirteen shrugged.

House mumbled to himself, he went into his office and grabbed his coat and left.

"Did he just leave" Taub said, more to himself then Thirteen.

"That makes two of us, My shifts over, see you tomorrow" Thirteen said.

Cameron and Chase stood in the locker room, they were fighting again.

Chase raised his voice, "I can't do this anymore! It's over. All we do is fight and the fights are always pointless, but we never get along. I don't even remember the last time we had some fun" Chase looked at Cameron. She nodded in agreement. Chase left the room closing the door loudly. Cameron sat down and took in a deep breath as she tried to re-group herself.

Thirteen walked through the hospital. Chase walked by her mumbling to himself loudly. Thirteens brows furrowed as she looked at him. Chase's walking sped up and soon he was out of Thirteen's sight.

Thirteen continued to walk and arrived at the locker room. She slowly walked in. She realized she still had her lab coat on, But before she got to taking it off she noticed the blonde sitting down. Thirteen frowned and sighed.

_Should I comfort her?.......I barley know her. _

She looked at Cameron, seeing her upset made her uneasy. She approached Cameron slowly. She stood in front of her. Cameron looked up at Thirteen.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine"

Thirteen nodded and walked away, toward her locker. She took off the white lab coat and stuffed it in the little space she had in her locker. Her locker door squeaked from movement. She looked at it and saw Cameron fidgeting with it.

Thirteen sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Cameron noticed the concern tone to her voice. Thirteen looked at the blonde. Her eyes locked with Cameron's. Cameron held the gaze.

"Chase and I broke up. I mean we had a lot of issues and I expected it, but it ended worse then I thought it would have"

Thirteen wasn't sure what to say.

"We fought a lot. I don't even remember the last time he actually made me smile, or laugh" Cameron continued.

Thirteen broke the eye contact and went back to focusing on getting her stuff. She grabbed her coat.

"If he didn't make you laugh or smile, or happy in general then maybe breaking up was the best thing to do, because if you waited even longer to end it, it would've hurt more. Besides if someone doesn't make you happy, then you shouldn't be with that person"

Thirteen zipped up her coat.

"Yeah" was all Cameron could say.

Thirteen put on her gloves. She picked up her hat, but it slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor in front of Cameron's feet. Cameron cracked a smile, it had been so long since she smiled. She had forgotten how it felt.

"To bad he never made you smile" Thirteen said with a smile. She thought Cameron's smile was beautiful.

Cameron couldn't help but smile at Thirteen's comment. She bent down and picked up Thirteen's hat.

"Thanks" Thirteen said, with a laugh in her voice.

Cameron moved closer and put the hat on Thirteen's head. Cameron realized she had put it on kind of crooked. She readjusted it and made sure it covered Thirteen's ears.

"um- thanks" Thirteen whispered. She smiled and backed up a bit. Thirteen closed her locker lightly.

"See you tomorrow?" Thirteen said, making it sound more like a question than a goodbye.

"Yeah" Cameron said.

Thirteen walked to the door and opened it. She held the door, so it wouldn't close. Before leaving the locker room she turned to look at Cameron. Thirteen smiled.

"You should smile more often" Thirteen said and she left the room.

Cameron smiled to herself. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, she was blushing.

Cameron sighed and grabbed her stuff from her locker and shortly after, she left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2:Friendship

**Chapter 2**

Cameron walked into her new house, which she just bought a couple weeks ago. She dropped her bag onto the chair in the living room. She took her coat off and draped it over the back of the chair. She was stressed and she needed to relax. She walked into the bathroom and turned the taps for the bathtub. She felt the water to make sure it was a perfect temperature. She lit a few candles, to make a relaxing environment. She turned off the taps. She removed her clothing and got into the tub. She sighed as the warm water touched her skin. She leaned her head against the tub her muscles began to relax, although her mind didn't. She couldn't get Thirteen out of her head. She thought about earlier that day in the locker room and how Thirteen's blueish-green eyes sparkled when she smiled. Although Cameron did notice that Thirteen kept a wall up. When she had looked into Thirteen's eyes earlier she couldn't sense her emotions. Cameron sighed in a relaxed tone. She was confused, she had never thought about Thirteen like this before, or this much in general. Cameron didn't know Thirteen but a part of her wanted to get to know her. Cameron stood up and grabbed a towel. She covered her body with it. She took out the plug from the tub and it slowly emptied. She walked over to the sink. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her hair.

Cameron sighed as she made her way back to her bedroom. She took out a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. She took of her towel and slipped on her pants and then slipped on her shirt. She turned off the light and climbed into her bed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of Thirteen still in her head. She closed her eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thirteen walked into the hospital. She wiped her boots on the mat. She brushed some snow off her coat and walked to the locker room. She took of her coat and put it in her locker.

She walked down the halls. She glimpsed at her watch and realized she was late. She had clinic duty today and she knew Cuddy wasn't going to be happy with her. Thirteen walked into the clinic and was stopped by Cuddy.

"Your late"

"I know, I'm sorry" Thirteen said, in a sarcastic voice.

Cuddy glared at Thirteen angrily.

Thirteen walked away and began to do her job.

Cameron stuck the needle in her ER patients arm and begun sewing up his wound.

"Ouch" The young guy said.

"Sorry"

Cameron cut the thread.

Kutner walked into a small room and spotted Thirteen washing scalpels.

"That must suck, why are you doing that job?" Kutner asked.

"Cuddy asked me to do this, so I said yes"

He grabbed some scalpels and began helping Thirteen wash them.

The scalpel Thirteen was cleaning was finally clean, but slippery. Thirteen felt the object cut her hand.

"Damn it!" she said.

Kutner looked over and saw the blood cover Thirteen's hand. Thirteen stuck her hand under the tap and rinsed the blood off her hand. She looked at the wound, it was deep.

"Are you okay?" Kutner asked.

"I'm fine"

"I think you need stitches"

Thirteen grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her hand.

On her way to emergency she looked at her watch. Her shift was over in 15 minutes. She was happy about that. She walked into emergency and a nurse approached her. Thirteen felt the blood seep through the cloth.

"Dr. Hadley, are you okay?" The nurse asked.

Cameron heard the nurse say Thirteen's name and looked up from a file she was reading. She closed the file, got up and made her way over to Thirteen.

"I'm fine, I just need some stitches"

Thirteen smiled as Cameron stood in front of her.

"What happened?"

"I cut myself"

Cameron nodded.

"Come with me"

Thirteen followed Cameron to a hospital bed. Thirteen took a seat on the edge of it. Cameron grabbed the supplies she needed. She gently removed the cloth. She disinfected the wound and Thirteen wasn't expecting it. She winced a bit due to the stinging.

"That's deep" Cameron said.

"And it hurts too" Thirteen said, in a joking tone, even though she was serious.

Cameron inserted the needle through the skin and started to sew it up.

"I was wondering...." Cameron started to say.

Thirteen looked at her and waited for her to go on.

"If you could give me a ride home, my car is getting repaired"

"Sure"

Cameron cut the thread. She gently ran her fingers over the sewed up wound.

Thirteen pulled her hand away from Cameron, because it hurt.

Cameron sighed and grabbed Thirteen's hand again. She wrapped a bandage around it, to cover the cut.

"Thanks" Thirteen said.

Cameron looked down at the brunette doctor.

"When does your shift end?" Thirteen asked.

"You were my last patient"

"Are you ready for that ride?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron nodded.

Thirteen got up and shot a smile at Cameron. They walked out of emergency and walked through the halls of the hospital.

"Thirteen!" Kutner's voice echoed down the hall. He caught up to them. Kutner nodded a hello at Cameron.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine"

The three of them entered the locker room.

Thirteen opened her locker and put on her coat and put on her hat and gloves as well. Cameron did the same and walked over to Thirteen's locker when she was finished.

Kutner walked over to them.

"So will I see you tomorrow night, at the party? It starts at nine"

_tomorrow's Saturday already_, Thirteen thought to herself.

Thirteen didn't have an anything better to do so she said "I guess"

"Well see you then" Kutner said as he walked away and left the locker room.

Thirteen turned to Cameron

"Ready to go?"

Cameron nodded.

Thirteen shut her locker loudly, making Cameron jump. Thirteen lightly laughed.

They exited the locker room and headed to the elevator.

The elevator opened and they entered it. They stood in complete silence as it moved. Cameron looked at Thirteen and studied her eyes, trying to find a hint of any emotion. Cameron's eyes moved from Thirteen's face and down her body. When Cameron's eyes made her way back up to Thirteen's face, her eyes locked with Thirteen's. Thirteen had been watching her. Cameron quickly looked at the floor, and blushed from embarrassment. Thirteen continued to look at Cameron. The elevator came to a stop, and Thirteen took her gaze away from Cameron and walked out.

Cameron followed Thirteen to her car. They both got in and before Thirteen started the car she turned to Cameron and looked at her. Their eyes locked and Cameron felt a warm feeling inside.

"You hungry?" Thirteen asked bluntly.

"Yeah"

"Want to get some food, Because I could use some"

Cameron laughed, "Sure"

Thirteen looked away from Cameron and started the car. She backed out of the parking lot. She drove down the busy streets for a while. She finally spotted a nice, small restaurant. She drove into the parking lot and parked the car.

They walked into the restaurant and sat at a small booth. They sat facing each other. The restaurant had a cozy vibe to it. The booths were black and the walls were painted a warm, dark red. Their booth was located in front of a window, Thirteen looked out of it and watched the snow fall.

"What can I get you" The waitress said, breaking Thirteen out of her trance.

"I'll have a coke and a toasted, turkey sandwich," Cameron said.

"I'll have the same" Thirteen added.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So, how's your hand doing?"

"Hurts a little, but it will be fine"

"How did you cut it anyway?"

"I was washing scalpels, turns out their slippery" Thirteen said with a smile.

"You should be more careful"

"I know. But at least I got to see you"

Cameron blushed a bit.

The waitress arrived at their table with their food. The waitress smiled at Thirteen as she sat their food down on the table. The waitress continued to look at Thirteen.

"Thanks" Thirteen said.

"No problem, let me know if you need anything" The waitress said in a seductive tone.

Cameron felt a feeling inside that she hadn't felt in a long while, Jealousy.

Thirteen nodded at the waitress. The waitress walked away. Thirteen didn't even watch the waitress walk away, like she normally would. She watched Cameron instead.

"How have you been?" Thirteen asked her, as she thought back to Cameron's break-up with Chase yesterday.

"Fine"

"Are you sure?"

Thirteen took a bite of her sandwich as she waited for Cameron to answer her question.

"I'm sure. What you said yesterday helped me"

"Good"

They ate in silence for a while, and soon finished their food.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Thirteen asked, breaking the silence.

Cameron didn't answer she just looked at Thirteen.

"Want to go to a party? Kutner's having a party. It'd be nice to have a friend there, besides Kutner"

Cameron smiled, "Sure"

The waitress came back and put the bill on the table. She also handed Thirteen a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Call me sometime" The waitress said.

Cameron became jealous again.

Thirteen nodded at the waitress, but didn't say anything. Cameron began to pull out her wallet but Thirteen stopped her.

"It's on me"

"Thanks" Cameron said in a whisper

Thirteen got up and Cameron followed. They walked to the car and got in.

Thirteen drove down the busy streets again.

"Where do you live?"

"Hudson Drive. Take a left up here" Cameron said as she pointed to a street.

Thirteen nodded and did so.

"What times the party?" Cameron asked

"Nine"

"Okay...."

"I got a shorter shift tomorrow, I get off around 2. What about you?" Thirteen said.

"I get off at 4"

"Okay"

Thirteen turned down another street.

"Can I get your number?" Thirteen asked her new friend.

"Sure"

Cameron managed to find a pen in her purse, but was lacking a surface to write it on.

Thirteen pulled onto Cameron's street.

"That one" Cameron said, pointing to a nice, medium sized house.

Thirteen pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. Thirteen looked over at Cameron who was still searching for something to write on.

Thirteen held out her left hand.

Cameron smiled and wrote her cell phone number on the back of Thirteen's hand.

"Thanks" Thirteen said.

Thirteen's eyes searched Cameron's face, reading her emotions. Thirteen noticed that Cameron seemed happy and a bit nervous.

Cameron took a deep breath, "Thanks for the ride"

Cameron opened the door and got out of the car. Thirteen watched Cameron as she walked up to her porch. She took a glance at Thirteen and then walked into her house.

Thirteen started up the car and reversed out of the driveway. She smiled as she drove away.


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling the connection

**Chapter 3**

Thirteen sat in the differential room. She removed her bandage and looked at her cut that Cameron had sewn up yesterday. She put her bandage back on tighter then it had been. Taub had watched her do so.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Cut it, yesterday"

"Oh"

House walked into the room. He opened his pill container and popped a few pills. House glared at Thirteen. She noticed it and began to feel Thirteen wasn't aware of it, House had saw Cameron and Thirteen leave together last night. He got a joy out of butting into Thirteen's life. He decided not to bring it up, because he wanted to do more of his own digging first. He continued to give Thirteen a firm glance.

"What?" Thirteen asked House.

House ignored her.

Kutner walked into the room, he took a seat beside Taub. House mumbled something to himself under his breath.

Thirteen pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and typed "how's your day going?" She clicked the send button. She looked up at House who was watching every move she made. Her phone vibrated quicker than she expected. She read the message on her screen "it's a busy day" Cameron had replied.

"Who are you talking to?" House asked.

"None of your business" Thirteen replied.

Thirteen typed another message. "meet me in the caf. at lunch" House was standing behind Thirteen, attempting to read over her shoulder. Thirteen closed her phone.

"Stop reading over my shoulder" Thirteen said to House.

"Why, are you hiding something?" He said.

"No"

Cameron walked back to her patient, she had just put a cast on his broken arm. The boy looked up to her. He whined from the pain of his arm.

"It's okay" The mom said, calming her son.

Cameron explained a few things to the mom. The mom nodded and they left. Cameron sighed in relief, because that was her last patient for the day. Cameron left the ER and walked to her office. She picked her cell phone up off her desk. She opened it and saw the message. She looked at the clock and realized lunch had already started. She was about to leave the room when she received another text message.

"meet you after work, I'm checking out our patients house" Cameron smiled to herself, as she remembered that she once did stupid stuff for house, when she was on his team.

Thirteen leaned against a wall while Kutner observed the house.

"I found some mold" Kutner said.

Thirteen nodded and walked over to him. He took a sample of it. Thirteen looked at the mold.

"Stachybotrys atra" Thirteen said.

"What" Kutner said, slightly confused.

"It's a type of mold" Thirteen said, pointing to the mold.

Kutner nodded, in understanding. Thirteen's phone vibrated in her pocket, and Kutner heard it go off. He looked at her as she pulled it out. She read the message "Okay" She closed the phone. She looked at Kutner and noticed he was watching her.

"What?"

"Who've you been texting all day?"

"A friend" Thirteen said.

Kutner rolled his eyes.

They left the house and drove back to the hospital.

Cameron sat behind her desk , doing paperwork for Cuddy. She finished her paper work faster than expected. She looked at her watch. Her shift was over. She heard a knock on her office door. She got up and opened her door revealing Thirteen.

"My shift ran a little late" Thirteen said with a smile.

"Mine just finished"

"I know"

House walked down the hall and spotted Thirteen. He recognized her, even though she was far away. He found that she was easy to recognize.

House continued to watch her. He got closer and Thirteen walked into Cameron's office. House smiled to himself as he saw her do so. Thirteen sat on the edge of Cameron's desk as she waited for Cameron to gather up some stuff. House stood in Cameron's door way. He looked at Thirteen, who shot him an angry glance.

"so you guys are friends now?" House said.

Cameron looked up at him.

"What do you want House?" Cameron said.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Thirteen"

"No you don't, you just can't stay out of my business" Thirteen replied.

"Well if you didn't hide anything, then I wouldn't have to get into your business"

"You still would, you enjoy it. It's just another game to you" Thirteen said.

Cameron listened in on their conversation and was surprised that Thirteen talked to him that way. When Cameron saw the new team working every once and a while, she always noticed that Kutner and Taub were a little less opinionated with him, her guess was because they feared him. But Thirteen didn't seem to.

"I'll find out what your hiding eventually" House said, and then walked away.

"Well I have to go. I need to go home and make some food, I'm hungry" Thirteen said randomly.

"Want some company?" Cameron said, before thinking it through.

"Sure" Thirteen smiled at Cameron.

Cameron grabbed her coat that was in her office. They left the office. Cameron locked the door and they walked down the halls. Thirteen walked into the locker room. Cameron waited outside of the locker room for her.

Thirteen opened her locker and pulled out her coat. Kutner walked in and noticed Thirteen.

"Hey"

"Hey" Thirteen said as she zipped up her coat.

"So you and Cameron have been hanging out lately?"

"I guess" Thirteen said.

Kutner smiled.

"Bring her tonight" Kutner said, making it sound like an order instead of a suggestion.

"I am"

"Oh" Kutner raised an eyebrow.

Thirteen sighed.

"We're friends"

"yeah, for now" Kutner mumbled quietly to himself so Thirteen couldn't hear him.

"What?" Thirteen asked.

"Nothing, See you tonight"

Thirteen nodded and closed her locker and left the room.

"Ready to go?" Thirteen asked Cameron.

"Yeah"

* * *

Thirteen unlocked her apartment door. She walked in and Cameron followed. Cameron looked around, She noticed it was small, but she liked it. Cameron had always liked small, cozy places. Cameron took off her coat.

"Just put it on the chair" Thirteen said, pointing to the arm chair beside the couch.

"Do you like spaghetti?" Thirteen asked Cameron.

"Yup" Cameron said, as she followed Thirteen into the kitchen.

She watched Thirteen cook, every movement Thirteen made, her eyes caught. Thirteen stirred the sauce and tasted it.

"That's good" Thirteen said.

Cameron laughed and walked closer to Thirteen and stood beside her.

The noodles were done and Thirteen was just waiting for the sauce. She tasted it again. She held out the spoon.

"Wanna taste?" She asked, still holding the spoon.

Cameron leaned in and tasted it.

"That's good, I never would've thought you could cook"

"Well I can" Thirteen said with a smile.

Thirteen sat the spoon in the sink and turned off the burner. Cameron was still standing close to Thirteen. Thirteen looked into Cameron's eyes, she removed her gaze quickly and walked over to a cupboard. Cameron felt disappointed that she had walked away. Thirteen grabbed two plates. She opened a drawer and grabbed some forks.

Thirteen put some food on Cameron's plate and sat it on the table. Thirteen did the same with her plate as well. She had set them so they would be sitting in front of one another.

Cameron made her way to the table and sat down.

Thirteen opened her fridge to look at what she had to drink.

"Want a drink, I've got Juice, water, Beer, Milk and Coke"

"Coke, please" Cameron said.

Thirteen nodded and grabbed a coke, and one for herself. She made her way back to the table, handed Cameron her drink and sat down.

"So what else don't I know about you, that would surprise me?" Cameron asked. She was very curious.

"I love romantic comedies and I like all kinds of music. I'm not always sarcastic, I like to have fun, I don't mind sitting home alone with a good book And I don't hide everything on purpose, it just happens. Once you get to know me, I open up more easily" Thirteen said.

Cameron looked at her, all the information did surprise her. She didn't expect any of it, specially the last part. Cameron took another bite of her food.

" Now it's your turn" Thirteen said.

Cameron looked at Thirteen.

"I also like romantic comedies, Horror movies tend to freak me out. I don't always stay in, I like to go out and have drinks once and a while. I like to look at the stars, to clear my head, My natural hair color is brown, and I think I actually like my job"

Thirteen smiled. Cameron got up and took her plate and fork to the sink.

"Your a good cook" Cameron said still holding on to her plate

"I know, I tried to tell you" Thirteen said with a smile.

Thirteen got up and walked to the sink, they put their plates in at the same time. Thirteen's arm brushed against Cameron's. Both Thirteen and Cameron liked the contact, even if It was a very small arm graze. Cameron's eyes met Thirteen's, Thirteen got a little closer to her and brushed Cameron's hair out of her face, and put it behind her ear. Thirteen's home phone went off disrupting the moment. Cameron backed away and walked out to the main room and stood near the couch. She thought the moment through in her head. She was confused. She knew she liked Thirteen but these feelings were developing in a new pace for her and in a whole new territory. Thirteen walked into the same room Cameron was in. She briefly looked at Cameron.

_don't do anything stupid, _Thirteen thought to herself, trying to prevent herself from screwing up any chance she had with Cameron, if she even had a chance.

"Want to....watch TV or something?" Thirteen said, trying to make Cameron feel less uncomfortable.

"Sure"

Thirteen grabbed the remote and the TV flicked on. She sat on the couch and made herself comfortable. Cameron sat beside Thirteen. Cameron became closer every minute. Cameron finally stopped moving and rested her head on thirteen's shoulder. Thirteen didn't want to make a movement that would make Cameron shift, so she simply remained in the same position. They had watched two shows and didn't say a word. Thirteen looked at the clock and noticed it was quarter after nine, Kutner's party had already started. Thirteen shrugged, she prefered to be late anyway.

"Still wanna go to the party?" Thirteen asked in a soft voice.

"Sure"

Cameron dreaded getting up but did anyway. Thirteen grabbed their coats. She handed Cameron's coat to her. Thirteen put hers on and waited for Cameron. They slowly left the apartment and made their way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4: one simple kiss

**A/N: **Okay so I just wanna say thanks to all of those who reviewed. I like the feedback :). I tried my best to make it flow better but if it still needs work let me know. This is a short chapter, one of the shortest one's but the next one will be longer. Also exams are coming up, for my courses and I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try my best to update asap.

**Chapter 4**

Thirteen walked into Kutner's house, Cameron followed shyly behind.

Kutner's house was full of people. Loud music echoed through the house. Everyone was drinking and some people were already fairly drunk. There were many different things going on. There was a strip poker game taking place. There was also a drinking game going on, the first one to take 8 shots without stopping wins. Also there were many couples making their affection very public.

Thirteen observed everybody. This was her scene, but lately she had put her partying days behind her, or at least attempted to.

Cameron felt out of place, she liked to party but she didn't do it often. Cameron took a deep breath. Thirteen took off her coat and put it on a chair that had many other coats on it. Thirteen turned to Cameron and squeezed her arm lightly.

"Try and have a good time" Thirteen said and then walked away.

Cameron watched Thirteen as she made her way to the alcohol. Cameron took off her coat and put it on top of Thirteen's coat.

Thirteen mixed herself a drink.

Kutner spotted her and decided to join her.

"Hey" Kutner greeted in an overly happy tone.

"Hey"

"You and Cameron seem to be getting close" Kutner said, winking at Thirteen.

Thirteen glared at him, letting him know that she didn't want to talk about it. She took a sip of her drink and shrugged.

"We were" She said in an emotionless tone.

Kutner's face filled with confusion from Thirteen's words. Thirteen nodded at him and then walked away and her attention turned onto the poker game. She observed the game and decided to get involved.

"Deal me in" Thirteen said when the hand had ended.

"Sure" said a young brunette women, who looked a couple years younger than Thirteen, and also looked as if she belonged on a fashion runway. The young women looked Thirteen up and down before Thirteen took a seat.

Cameron still stood by the front door uncomfortably, she was confused as to why Thirteen was acting so distant. A part of her knew it was because they had almost kissed at Thirteen's place. Cameron was still trying to grasp the fact that they had almost kissed. Although she wished she could re-live that moment and actually kiss her, she was still thrown off by it. She looked at the brunette doctor she had been crushing on, across the room. Thirteen was enjoying herself. Thirteen looked at Cameron and there eyes locked.

Cameron loved Thirteen's eyes, she loved the way that Thirteen's eyes always seemed to soften when she looked at her.

Thirteen took her eyes away from Cameron's, which she found very hard to do, and returned her attention to her cards.

"I fold" Thirteen said as she placed her cards on the table.

Since she didn't win she had to remove an article of clothing. Thirteen wasn't exactly in the mood too be extreme so she un-zipped her sweater and took it off, revealing a black tank-top.

"You in for another hand?" The young women, who was obviously interested in Thirteen asked.

"No" Thirteen said as she got up.

Thirteen walked around Kutner's house. It was a very nice house and was also fancy. She walked up to a sliding door that was located in the far wall of the living room. The doors led to a ground level deck in the backyard. Thirteen slid the door open and walked onto the deck, she was the only one there. She leaned her arms on the tall railing that was built around the edge of the deck. Thirteen took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear, she could see the stars perfectly.

Kutner looked across the room and spotted Cameron, who had moved to the couch. Cameron sat there alone and quiet. Kutner made his way over to her and sat down beside her. He glanced at her and gave a sweet smile, she smiled back.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hi"

"You seem upset" Kutner said.

Cameron sighed. She didn't know Kutner very well. At work she had said "hi" every now and then, and had worked with him a couple times, but they never really talked or had a conversation with one another.

"I'm fine" Cameron lied.

"You like Thirteen a lot" Kutner said, more as an observation than a question.

Cameron shrugged.

"You should tell her"

"I don't know I-"

"You should, if you don't you could regret it" Kutner said, cutting Cameron off.

Cameron thought about what Kutner said, sure it made her nervous, but she knew he was right. But it was new for her, sure she experimented with some women in med school, but what she felt for Thirteen was definatly new.

Cameron looked at Kutner, who smiled graciously at her.

Cameron stood up and took in a deep breath.

The sliding door made a loud noise as it slid open. Thirteen turned around and saw Cameron standing there. A smile took over Thirteen's face.

"Hi" Cameron said.

"Hey"

Cameron stood beside Thirteen and looked up at the sky, debating on what to say. Thirteen turned to face Cameron, because she knew Cameron was there to talk about something.

Cameron took her eyes away from the sky and turned them to Thirteen, their eyes instantly locked. This time Cameron could see many emotions in Thirteen's eyes. Cameron searched Thirteen's face trying to find more emotions. Instead of finding more emotion she noticed Thirteen shiver.

"Here" Cameron said as she took off her sweater and draped it over Thirteen's shoulders.

Cameron gently rubbed thirteen's arms up and down trying to warm her up.

"Now you'll be cold" Thirteen said, observing the blonde who was in a t-shirt.

"I'll be fine"

Thirteen smiled.

Cameron noticed that they were standing closer to one another than they had been before, she took another step forward and looked into Thirteen's eyes.

Thirteen gently brushed some hair behind Cameron's ear. Cameron decided to see how deep her feelings for Thirteen went.

"I'm sorry I was so-"

Cameron's lips grazed Thirteen's, cutting off her words. Thirteen put her arm around the back of Cameron's waist and pulled her closer. Cameron felt a her lips tingle at the contact. Cameron felt her feelings for Thirteen get stronger as the kiss continued, she was falling for her.

Thirteen liked the contact and it seemed like everything had disappeared except for Cameron. Thirteen felt the connection between them get deeper.

Cameron broke the kiss and stepped back. Confusion fell over Thirteen's face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

Cameron turned around, and didn't even glimpse at Thirteen as she walked back into the house.

Cameron swiftly walked through Kutner's house and grabbed her coat quickly off the chair. The front door slammed loudly as Cameron left the house.


	5. Chapter 5: What the heart really wants

**Chapter 5**

Cameron sat in her office, slowly replaying the events from last night in her head. Cameron knew she wanted to be with Thirteen, but the move she made last night was the dumbest thing she has done in a long while.

_I can't believe I just took off, I'm such an idiot. _

Cameron sighed and rubbed her temples lightly. The decision of walking away after kissing Thirteen was stupid, and she was aware of that. She didn't want to hurt Thirteen in any way, she wanted to do the total opposite, she wanted to make her happy. Cameron wished she could re-live the moment over again, so that she wouldn't screw up.

The paper work on her desk was in a big pile. The work was staring her in the face. Cuddy wanted the paper work done by the end of the day. Cameron didn't want to do the paper work, it was the one thing she dreaded about being the head of the ER. Her eyes felt heavy and she was exhausted, because she twisted and turned most of the night. Cameron glanced at the clock and sighed.

* * *

Thirteen walked into the differential room, she had just finished testing their new patient.

House gave Thirteen a smile, as she sat down.

"What?" She asked

Thirteen didn't have the patience today to deal with House and his games.

"Nothing" House said.

Thirteen glared at him and furrowed her brows. He obviously had something to say, but she didn't have the energy to drag it out of him.

The sound of the clock was the only thing they both could hear, in the silence. Thirteen looked up at the clock. Kutner and Taub weren't back with the other test results yet so she decided that while she waited for them to get back, she would visit someone she had been wanting to talk.

House blocked the door, so Thirteen couldn't leave.

"Excuse me" she said, trying the polite approach.

"Where are you going?"

"Move" she said, ignoring House's question.

"Are you going to go see a certain hot, blonde doctor that you obviously have the hots for"

House smiled mischievously.

"Where I'm going, is none of your business"

"You didn't deny it, So I'm guessing I was right"

A satisfied smile surfaced on his face.

Thirteen glared at him again.

"Move"

House still smiled as he stepped aside.

Thirteen stormed out of the room, clearly annoyed.

Cameron glanced up at the clock. The day was going by slow, or at least it felt like it.

Thirteen lightly knocked on Cameron's office door, immediately after she knocked she walked in. She closed the door behind her.

Cameron looked up from her work. Thirteen looked at her for a while before saying something.

"We need to talk" Thirteen said in an emotionless tone.

Cameron stood up and slowly walked over to Thirteen.

"Okay" Cameron whispered.

"last night I-"

"I'm sorry" Cameron said, cutting Thirteen off.

"Let me finish"

Cameron nodded.

"Last night I understood why you left, but I wish you hadn't"

"I'm sorry" Cameron mumbled.

Thirteen laughed.

"Don't be sorry, I can be pretty understanding at times. Even though it might not seem like it"

Thirteen's corners of her mouth turned upwards.

Cameron smiled and grabbed Thirteen's hand.

Before she could stop herself the words came out. "I wanna be with you"

Thirteen's face went blank. She hadn't expected that, but a part of her wanted to hear Cameron say that.

Thirteen looked into Cameron's eyes. The way the light in the office reflected off of Cameron's eyes made them shine. Thirteen saw the want and need in her eyes.

Cameron studied Thirteen's eyes, seeing more than just a beautiful color. She saw happiness, she saw more emotions then Thirteen usually showed in her eyes.

Thirteen slowly spread her fingers and softly interlinked them with Cameron's.

Thirteen's eyes moved to Cameron's lips and then back up to her eyes. Thirteen leaned in and kissed Cameron's forehead. In that moment Cameron felt happier than she had been in months. She remembered back to what thirteen had said to her in the locker room, about how if someone doesn't make you happy, you shouldn't be with them. Chase had never made her happy like this, the way thirteen made her smile and melt inside made Cameron realize she was falling hard for this girl who was standing in front of her.

The sound of Thirteen's pager echoed through the room. Thirteen took her eyes off of Cameron's and looked down at the device.

"I have to go" Thirteen said.

Cameron's face fell. Thirteen noticed the blonde's sudden sadness.

"My shift ends late, but how about I stop by your place tonight when I get off?" Thirteen said.

Cameron nodded.

Thirteen lightly kissed Cameron's cheek and let her hand fall.

Thirteen walked away, but before leaving the room she turned to look at Cameron, she flashed a quick smile and took off quickly.

Cameron felt the blood flow through her body and up to her cheeks. Cameron blushed and smiled to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** please let me know if you like the direction this story is going. I didn't like the direction it was headed at first but I think I got the story back on track, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. And I apologize if it doesn't flow all that well, I kind of rushed this chapter. And I know the chapter is short, but I jut wanted to put the whole confrontation in one chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen hard

**Chapter 6**

Cameron heard a knock at her door, she slowly opened it and saw Thirteen standing there with a smile on her face.

"I missed you" Thirteen said.

She gently kissed Cameron's lips, causing Cameron to blush.

"Grab your coat" Thirteen said with a slight mischievous smile.

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Cameron grabbed her coat and hurried out of the apartment.

Thirteen gently took Cameron's hand in hers as they walked down the street. The wind was cold and she felt Cameron shiver.

The breeze blew Thirteen's hair slightly. Cameron couldn't help but look, she thought Thirteen looked amazing.

"The park?" Cameron asked, as they walked slowly down the pavement path that went through the park.

Thirteen smiled. She led Cameron off the path.

Thirteen stopped walking and stood on the grass.

"You told me a while ago that you liked to look at the stars.......look up" Thirteen pointed to the sky.

Cameron looked up at the cloudless, dark sky. The stars were visible, instead of hidden. The corners of her lips curled up.

She looked back at Thirteen, who had been smiling at her the whole time.

"You remembered that..."

"Yeah....Does that make me lame?"

Thirteen pouted.

"No. It makes you sweet"

Thirteen felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed deeply.

Cameron looked into Thirteen's eyes. Whenever she looked into them, they always seemed to make her melt inside.

"I....." Cameron started to say, but cut her self off.

Thirteen brushed Cameron's hair behind her ears, she gently grazed Cameron's lips with her own.

"You what" Thirteen said softly.

Cameron thought over the words she was going to say. She didn't want to freak Thirteen out, but Cameron had fallen for her. Cameron thought she had always had a crush on Thirteen, before they even got to know each other. The first day Thirteen started working at the hospital, Cameron couldn't help but stare at Thirteen every time she saw her. Since then seeing Thirteen made her heart jump.

"Allison?..." Thirteen said, breaking Cameron away from her thoughts.

"hmm"

"You were saying something...." Thirteen said, in a soft, quiet voice. Thirteen gently rested her hands on Cameron's hips.

"I....I love you" Cameron whispered.

Thirteen was slightly shocked, but she was grinning. When Cameron said those words, it made Thirteen feel warm and happy inside. Thirteen felt the same way, and it made her happy that she was with Cameron. Although she didn't expect her feelings for Cameron to develop so fast. She liked Cameron before she had even talked to her, she couldn't believe Cameron was standing in front of her and that she was holding Cameron and was able to kiss her whenever she wanted to.

Ever since the day thirteen was held hostage in the hospital and realized that day that she didn't want to die, she knew she was going to fight her Huntingtons, or at least try. Although she didn't know if there was anything to fight for, but now she knew what she was fighting for, she was fighting for the blonde standing in front of her.

Thirteen kissed Cameron deeply, and pulled Cameron's body into hers. Cameron's hand rested on her cheek.

Thirteen slowly broke away and looked into Cameron's, emotion filled eyes.

"I love you too" Thirteen whispered.

Cameron kissed Thirteen deeply.

The wind picked up, and they soon decided to head to Thirteen's for the night.

* * *

Thirteen hurried through the hospital, with files in hand.

She spotted Cameron and slowed down a bit, as she approached her.

"Busy day?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, we got a new case"

Cameron nodded.

"So when do you get off work?"

"Soon" Thirteen said, in a rushed tone.

"Oh.....Well wanna stay at my place tonight" Cameron asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there after I get off"

"Okay"

Cameron looked around the hall, and didn't notice anybody coming.

She pecked Thirteen's lips and walked away.

Thirteen rushed into the differential room and sat the files down on the table.

"Hey" Kutner said.

"Hey"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is"

" Well I was wondering if you could do some paper work for House. I was suppose to do it, But I have something to do, that I can't get out of"

Thirteen eyed Kutner curiously.

"Something like what"

"Just a dinner"

"With?"

"Wow, I think you've been working with House too long. It's his job to butt into our personal lives, remember?"

Thirteen became angry at Kutner's remark.

"I was just curious....and I do not act like House!"

"Really, I thought me and you were exactly the same" House said as he entered the room.

Thirteen turned around and glared at him, She shook her head and attempted to ignore him.

"So will you do that favor for me?"

Thirteen sighed.

"I guess"

"Thanks" Kutner said with a happy tone.

Thirteen pulled out her phone and typed a message to Cameron "working late tonight. Paper work for House" She pressed send and sighed, deeply.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she read Cameron's reply. "OK, u still staying at my place?"

"yes" Thirteen replied.

Kutner watched Thirteen for a while, House did the same.

Another text message popped upon her phone, "I love You"

Thirteen smiled as she typed "I love you too" back to Cameron.

Thirteen's pager went off, she hurried out of the room and down to attend to the patient.

House eyed Thirteen's phone which she had left on the table. He picked it up and looked through it.

"What are you doing?" Kutner asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Snooping" Kutner mumbled.

House laughed a bit, to himself.

He sat the phone back on the table and walked out of the room with a mischievous smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting for you

**Chapter 7**

House walked into Cameron's office as she was just getting ready to leave.

"So you and Thirteen....."

Cameron looked up at him, as she waited for him to finish his sentence, which he didn't do.

"You always seem to fall in love with someone who's broken. You have this need to help mend broken people" House said instead.

Cameron went to open her mouth but House shushed her.

"Eventually It'll end....time flies by fast, And before you know it, you'll be the broken one. Not like I care I just thought I'd bring it to your attention"

"House...." Cameron began.

"So do I get any pictures? Or maybe some videos?"

"No!"

"Oh so you admit that you and the hot bisexual are having sex?"

Cameron felt her temper rise. House had pissed her off a lot when she worked for him, but he hadn't pissed her off in a long while, she couldn't resist snapping at him.

"I'm not admitting anything. Stop butting into places you don't belong. Just because you get joy out of interfering into other peoples lives because you have nothing better to do, and because you think your life sucks, doesn't give you the right to continuously do it"

House studied Cameron for a minute. He looked into her eyes for a brief second, she was happy and he could see it. The man didn't usually express any kindness or respect at all, but he gave Cameron a slight nod of apology, and walked out of her office. The blonde watched him as he left.

* * *

Thirteen was sitting at House's desk, finishing up his paper work.

"Why are you here?" House said as he entered his office.

"Doing your paper work, which you should be doing"

"Isn't Kutner suppose to be doing that?"

"Yeah, but he asked me to do it"

"And you said yes....which shocks me, because...don't you have a certain blonde girlfriend waiting for you?"

Thirteen stopped writing instantly and looked up at him. He felt her glare pierce through him. A mischievous smile graced House's face. For a second Thirteen wondered why House was so interested in her life and how he constantly know something new everyday.

"Your spying on me?" Thirteen said, anger evident in her voice.

"I'm not....but you should be more careful as to where you leave your phone"

"You went through my phone!" Thirteen raised her voice.

"Oh was I not aloud to. I thought that since you had left it there, you were giving me permission"

Thirteen stood up and stomped her way closer to House. She looked into his eyes as she stood in front of him.

"It still doesn't give you the right"

"It gives me every right, besides if I didn't find it out, Lucas would've"

"Your still getting your PI to spy on us....oh my god, you know how stupid that makes you look. You must be really lonely, bored and miserable to meddle into other peoples lives"

"I know I'm miserable. But a month ago, you weren't any better....A month ago you were numbing yourself with drugs, alcohol and meaningless sex. Also you nearly killed yourself when you volunteered to take a crazy gun-man's treatments" House said picking up eye contact again.

"Yeah but at least I started over, attempting to enjoy the time I have left"

House eyed her curiously. For once the brunette was slightly opening up to him.

"Why's that?"

"Because I found someone who makes the fighting worth while"

House's looked softened, that was the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth.

House turned around and walked to the door, but he stopped when he felt Thirteens eyes burn through his back.

"You seemed afraid of dying when you had nothing to loose. But now you feel less afraid, when you have something to loose....when you really should be terrified" House said gently.

He slowly walked out of his office, leaving Thirteen alone.

Thirteen stood in shock. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to waste her time being terrified. All she wanted to do was be with Cameron and enjoy every minute of it.

Thirteen took in some deep breaths when she walked out of the hospital, she shivered from the cold as she walked to her car.

_House is right._

She hated to admit this. Thirteen put her head on the steering wheel and lightly banged it a few times. The upset feeling pulled at her. She felt as if she was about to cry, but she sucked by her emotions and began to back out of the parking lot.

Cameron started to doze off as she laid on the couch, with the TV on in the background. It was getting late and she was exhausted. The peace and quiet relaxed her and just as she fell asleep their was a knock at the door.

A low sigh was released from her lips as she got up. Cameron opened the door slowly, still half asleep.

"Did I wake you" Thirteen said in a shaky voice.

Cameron knew something was wrong, because of Thirteen's tone in her voice. Thirteen walked into Cameron's house, leaving the door open.

"Yeah, but it's okay"

The blonde doctor looked at Thirteen, who was on the verge of crying.

_Don't cry_......._don't cry_, Thirteen thought to herself, Although it didn't work.

A few tears had escaped, and started to run down her cheeks.

Cameron shut the door and walked toward Thirteen. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, who then began to cry even more on Cameron's shoulder.

Cameron rubbed her back gently trying to relax her.

After a few seconds Thirteen took her head off of Cameron's shoulder and looked at the floor. The blonde lifted up Thirteen's head, and looked into her teary eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, I don't get to spend as much time with you as I wish I could. And eventually I won't even be able to remember things, and it'll get tough and I don't want to put you through that pain. I don't want to hurt you. You seeing me like that is......."

"Is going to break my heart" Cameron said, finishing Thirteen's sentence with her own words.

Thirteen's face fell even more, if that was even possible.

"But...." Cameron began.

Thirteen looked into the blonde's eyes, awaiting the rest of her thought.

".....I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much it hurts or breaks me, I'll be here. Your not going through it alone"

Thirteen thought about how Cameron had been through a similar situation with her late husband. She didn't want to put her through that again.

"But in your past you -"

Cameron looked at Thirteen sincerely.

"Yes, but I stayed with him till the end because I loved him, and I couldn't just leave him when things were ending. Sure it broke my heart, but my heart slowly mended" Cameron started.

"I love you Remy....And I'm not planning on going anywhere"

Cameron grazed Thirteens cheek with her finger as she wiped away the tears. She brushed some stray hair behind Thirteen's ears.

"I love you" Thirteen said softly.

Cameron smiled.

The older doctor grazed her cheek and gently kissed her. Thirteen deepened the kiss, they stumbled backwards as they made their way to Cameron's bedroom.

Thirteen gently slid her hands under Cameron's shirt, slowly removing it. Cameron did the same with Thirteen's shirt. The brunette pulled Cameron's body into hers. They began to stumble backwards again and they fell onto the bed. Thirteen's hands explored Cameron's body gently and softly. The blonde moaned into Thirteen's lips. Thirteen broke the kiss and a smile surfaced on her face. The younger doctor brushed her fingers above Cameron's jeans, she looked into Cameron's eyes as she slowly unzipped them. Cameron pulled Thirteens head down and kissed her deeply. Cameron moaned as Thirteen began to please her girlfriend. Thirteen loved every sound Cameron made, she hadn't felt a true connection in a long while, and she was happy she had one with Cameron.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thirteen watched Cameron as she slept deeply. A smile crept onto Thirteen's face. She brushed some stray pieces of hair behind Cameron's ear. Cameron cuddled more into Thirteen at that moment. For once in her life Thirteen felt truly happy.

**-**

**A/N: **sorry if there are errors in this but i kind of rushed through it. I know it took me a while to update but My exams start on Tuesday...So I've been doing final projects, presentations, and a lot of studying. But I'll have Chapter 8 up soon. And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated them, they keep me motivated to write more:)


End file.
